The wording “multimedia peripherals” relates here to the different parts of the portable communication which can be activated in synchronization with music, for instance, in case of a mobile phone:                the ringer for alerting a user in case of reception of an incoming call or a message;        vibrator means which might be used either instead of or combined with the ringing;        the backlighting which is used for illuminating the display;        the backlighting used for illuminating one or several keys on the keypad; and/or        any dedicated illuminating devices such as leds which could be provided on the mobile phone.        
Synthetic audio files relate to all kinds of files which contain numeric data enabling a synthesizer to generate a music or melody, such as the standardized files known as MIDI (Acronym for Musical Instrument Digital Interface), or SP-MIDI, or SMAF (Acronym for Synthetic music Mobile Application Format). More precisely, MIDI files do not contain any sound. They are in fact text files, containing encoded commands which enable a synthesizer to play notes. Numbers specify each note's position relative to the start of the music and its time-value, and its volume, including crescendos and diminuendos. Other commands set the instrument (e.g. 1=Grand Piano, 74=Flute) for each track/channel, the tempo changes and the overall volume and stereo balance per track.
Providing a portable communication device, such as a mobile phone, with means to synchronize one peripheral multimedia, as defined hereinabove by way of non-limitative examples, with a synthetic audio file is already known.
Generally, the synthetic files used for this particular application are specific as they contain a particular instrument which is to be used for synchronizing one peripheral multimedia, for instance instrument 125 in case of the ringing tone or instrument 12 in case of the vibrator the ringer of the mobile phone. These specific synthetic files can be loaded in the memory of the mobile phone at the time of manufacturing. Alternatively, the user can download new synthetic files, via the cellular network to which the mobile phone is affiliated, via any type of networks including Internet, or from a PC. Once these files have been downloaded and stored in the memory of the mobile phone, the user has generally the possibility, via a specific menu, to choose the file which can be used for synchronizing each multimedia peripheral provided in its mobile phone.
The possibility for a user to give a personal touch to his or her portable communication device is consequently limited to what manufacturers or networks operators or services providers propose. However, the synthetic audio files which are proposed do not always correspond to the user's preferences.
A larger choice could be given to the user if he could use any type of synthetic audio files, even those which have not been created for the purpose of synchronizing a multimedia peripheral of a portable communication device. However in this case, if the file does not contain any information for the synchronization (for instance no track relating to either instrument 125 or to instrument 12), the user will not be able to use this file for synchronization purpose.